Goodbyes and Newly Awaiting Happiness
by Midnight Shadows Starlight
Summary: read and review please! if I put a summary if might ruin it! cries


Light: Hello! And welcome to the story: **_Goodbyes and Newly Awaiting Happiness_**!

Evil: Yea, yea. Enjoy peoples.

Disclaimer: I **_do not_ **own fruits basket.

_tohrukyoyukitohrukyoyukitohrukyoyuki_

It had been a year...A year since she risked everything for them and threw everything away.

They wandered the graveyard...the Cat and the Rat...although they weren't the cat and the rat anymore...they wore black clothing...and remembering the times they had with her...the only person they really loved...

Holes in their hearts...filled with guilt knowing that they couldn't protect her

_**Flashback**_

_She stood in front of the cat's cage knowing that that's where Kyo would go. She stood there silent tears and hardened emotions in her eyes._

_"I won't let him suffer...never", her voice was as silent as the wind when she whispered these words_

_She walked up to the silent house and took from her pocket each hair of each zodiac. She climbed the roof and sat down._

_She sighed deeply...it would cost her everything...but this was for the people she loved...the braided each hair together and took out a knife. Bracing herself she cut her skin...she winced. She smeared the blood on the braid put it in the middle of porcine zodiac animals. _

_A beam from the moon hit the circlet of animals. And out of each zodiac animal came the spirit. She knew what was next and braced herself for the attack. They attacked her heart and then dissolved...her scream had awoken Kyo and Yuki and all the rest of the members. They bolted out the door knowing something had happened to her. An invisible force pulled them toward the cat's cage. _

_They saw her limp form on the roof and Kyo instantly jumped up to see her...her breathing was labored and he gently took her in his arms and jumped down. _

_Blood had splattered of chest and scratches on her face were also bleeding freely. _

_Kyo gently touched her cheek as Yuki came running up the hill._

_"K...Kyo..." the word had barely escaped her mouth_

_"Don't talk Tohru...it's going to be all right" she pulled her into his embrace and to his surprise her didn't change_

_She smiled weakly," it worked didn't it? I'm so happy you're free...you...don't have to be imprisoned anymore...you guys can live a normal life..."_

_Yuki stood amazed and infuriated that she would do this for them...she heard her cough and knew she had lost too much blood. He kneeled and caressed her now pale cheek. _

_"Tohru..." he whispered her name so softly..._

_She gave him the biggest smile she could muster and slowly sank. Kyo made some choking noises, and standing; he gently put her down and faced the sky_

_"Stupid curse..." he growled," if it wasn't for this damn curse she wouldn't have done this...STUPID CURSE! ARE YOU HAPPY?"_

_He sank on his knees and cried. Yuki stared at him and walked over to him. The harboring hate he had for Kyo had now disappeared._

_"Kyo...we got to tell the others...we got to take her somewhere where we can plan a...a", the last word died on lips_

_Facing up the Yuki he nodded and went over to Tohru and lifted her up bridal style._

_**End Flashback**_

They stopped by the headstone which she was laid down to rest. Fighting tears, Kyo caressed the stone and put a lily on the grave. Standing aside Yuki did the same thing. They had been close since her death...all hatred for each other had gone that day the curse had lifted. Behind them All the Sohma's and Uo and Hana watched them. They had already placed their flowers on her grave.

A slight breeze flew past them and the silence spread on. Uo, Hana and the rest of the Sohma's turned away. Yuki and Kyo stood there looking at the grave. Yuki began to turn away and Kyo began to follow suit until he saw a feather cross him path.

"Kyo…hey…Kyo?" Yuki asked unsure

"Yea?" Kyo muttered

"What kind of bird has glowing feathers?" he asked bending down to pick the feather up

Kyo looked at him quizzically "What? There's no such thing…I've heard of angels…" his voice wandered off

Yuki turned to his friend and followed his gaze. Kyo was gazing and Tohru's Grave again. His voice caught it his throat.

Sitting on the head of the stone giggling like she was having the time of her life…was Tohru.

Kyo walked up to her. She stuck out her hand and held it in hers.

"Hello" her voice was like a melody. Seeing the shock on their faces she giggled. You don't think I'm going to leave you to take care of yourselves are you?" she motioned for Yuki to come closer. He walked forward and she took his hand also.

"If you need me just call me" She smiled widely. They stood there for a little longer. She giggled again startling them out of their thoughts.

"What?" Yuki and Kyo both asked.

"Well…first off thank you for being friends. And secondly, what are you standing there for? Aren't we going to go to your house?"

Kyo looked over to her. "You're coming with us?"

Tohru nodded "He let me come down and protect you guys."

Yuki took her hand. And Kyo took her other one. They pulled her.

"Okay then" said yuki "let's go"

They all smiled at each other. Hand in hand they walked back to the house. Shigure and the rest were there. They were going to ask them what they were doing taking so long when the noticed a white clad angel walking hand in hand with them.

"Tohru?"

She nodded. Upon hearing her name everyone rushed outside and spotted the angel too.

"SISSY!" screamed Kisa

"TOR-TOR" said Momiji

"TOHRU!?" Uo screamed

Everybody yelled her name and rushed to hug her. With the curse long gone they could hug her. Not that it really mattered because the curse wouldn't take affect for an angel. They smiled and pull her into the house. She smiled and just giggled. Kyo and Yuki smiled too. Happy that she was there with them again till the end or their days.

_tohrukyoyukitohrukyoyukitohrukyoyuki_

Light: sobs beautiful…too beautiful. **EVIL!!! I KILLED HER IN THE BEGINNING! NOW SHE LIVES!!!!**

Evil: rolls eyes yes, yes I see that. Good job. Now everybody won't kill us because she's an angel.

Light: I **KNOW**! I'm _brilliant_. Well goodbye for now. Until I update **_World of Surprises_**. Ja ne!


End file.
